A Maiden's Kiss
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Everyone who knew Bruce Banner knew that he liked his solitude due to the big green problem that liked to ride his conscience more than even Banner liked. So when Tony forced him to go to yet another one of his dumb parties to get him out of the tower for the holidays- he never expected to meet her. The person who would love him and the other guy unconditionally. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was just another meaningless party that Tony had decided to throw for the holiday season, and Bruce was damn near bored out of his mind despite the somewhat stimulating conversation he'd had so far with some of the guests and the entertainment currently up on stage.

Apparently hearing a somewhat drunken Clint croon out, I'm over the moon for you, wasn't exactly his idea of 'fun'. Though it was definitely funny when the former assassin decided to trip over his own feet and fall right onto Tony while he'd been talking to Pepper.

"Get off of me you lunatic!" He heard Tony snark at the man who only looked at him and grinned up at Pepper before blowing Tony a kiss and quickly jumping to his feet and hightailing it over to Natasha and Thor to hide. Earning a lot of laughs from pretty much everyone in the room, including a small lip twitch from him.

Not long after the music for Clint's song ended, someone else decided to take the stage for the moment earning every watchful eye in the room. Deciding that it might be fun to watch yet another drunk try to sing for the people of the room, he blinked and stood up a little bit taller where he stood in the shadows of the dim lighting in the back of the room as the next person took the stage.

She was young, looking as if she were only sixteen or seventeen years old though he knew logically that that couldn't be the case since Tony never let's children or teens into his parties unsupervised. But damn was she beautiful in her black knee length dress with the for fitting sweetheart halter top and flaring skirt made of layered chiffon over black satin.

Her long red hair was piled high up on the top of her head and parts of it fell down around her face and shoulders in tight little ringlets that had his fingers- oddly, itching to touch.

Her wide turquoise colored eyes were exotic and innocent looking, her ivory skin smooth and unblemished, and her pale off rose pink lips looked soft and oh-so-very tempting even to someone like him.

Taking a sip of the drink that he'd been holding in his hand for practically since he'd first arrived at the party, he tried to ignore both the strange sensation of his mouth being dry and the not so pleasant burn of the rum in his cola as the girl finished giving her instructions to the band and then took center stage and adjusted the mic as the music started to play.

Instead of what he had first expected the song to be (something that kids loved to really let loose and dance to with their sweetheart) the song that she had chosen was White Christmas. And the moment that she started to sing, he knew he was a goner.

Not only did everyone in the room stop moving, socializing and talking to listen to her, but she had the voice of an absolute angel.

He couldn't help being enthralled.

Her voice had a nice calming effect that seemed to sink into his brain and sooth the other guy into silence. Which was startling, really.

The other guy hadn't stopped bitching at him to be let out since the party had begun and Tony had left him with some really annoying people, making him wish that he had the presence of mind to not care overly much if he broke the billionaire's leg just to keep him from scampering off to the bar or other places unknown.

The moment that the song ended and the girl took a bow, Bruce felt a little bit disappointed that she wouldn't be singing again and watched as she quietly left the stage and seemed to disappear.

Huffing softly, he downed the rest of his drink and decided that maybe it was time to call it a night. There was really nothing of interest to hold him here.

Setting his glass down on the nearest table, he started across the room and came to a stop when he heard a familiar voice speak from directly behind him. "Are you well?" Frowning at the question because he was sure that it couldn't have been aimed at him- he turned his head to see the girl standing right behind him, barely two feet away.

 _Well isn't she a brave one._ He thought to himself and wrinkled his nose a bit when the other guy snorted in reply.

Her expression held hints of mild concern, and enough open curiosity that he found himself turning to face her and said politely, despite the tight lipped smile. "I'm fine. I was just going to call it a night."

"A pity. One would think that a man as handsome as yourself would be dancing."

He blinked at her for a moment before her words seemed to sink into his brain and he floundered for a moment as it hit him that she had just complimented him. No- wait that wasn't exactly it. She had just _flirted_ with him. He went from floundering to flat out gaping at her in zero point two seconds as he saw her take a step closer to him.

Slowly closing the distance between them as if she were stalking him like some sort of prey. Though he could plainly see that there was no malice nor ill intent, being 'stalked' more than sort of rankled him.

 _"Stop."_ He hissed, knowing that if she didn't listen to him, he would panic and likely lash out and harm her.

She stopped moving as he glared down at her, uncertain about what to do now. Jesus from this up close he could smell the perfume on her skin, the tantalizing floral scent was making his heart go into palpitations.

"I'm sorry," She said looking genuinely abashed for causing him discomfort. "I only wanted to see if you were alright and ask you to maybe dance with me. But since you are leaving I suppose that I will settle for this." She said as a fetching pink blush tinted her pale cheeks.

Not knowing what she was talking about, all Bruce could seem to manage to get out was an unintelligible, "Huh?" Causing the girl to point up at the ceiling above both of their heads.

Getting a suspiciously sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he slowly looked up and muttered a rather creative oath about Tony and his parentage before looking back at the girl in a sort of panic knowing that he couldn't kiss her and vice versa.

He was about to turn her down gently, or maybe bolt for the nearest exit- he wasn't really sure which since his mind was going blank on him and he was rambling pitiful excuse after pitiful excuse so that she would walk away from him with her feelings unhurt when he felt her take one of his hands in her own and before he could so much as yank it away from her, she had lifted it to her lips and laid an innocently chaste kiss on the back of his hand, reminding him of his old childhood story books about knights and their princesses.

Truly the irony wasn't lost to him. Because in that moment, he felt as fragile as spun glass and the girl appeared to him every bit the knight from his childhood books. There was simply something in her eyes when she looked up at him that had his knees going weak as she slowly released his hand and let him take a stumbling step back from her before she smiled and then politely wished him a goodnight and then turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the song. Just using some of it for the story.**

* * *

To say that Bruce was in a sort of state of shell shock upon finally returning home later that night would be an understatement. He had never in his life had such an weird, yet oddly sweet encounter with the opposite sex before. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure what to think of his encounter with the girl.

On one hand he kind of wanted to laugh at how things had gone down. And on the other hand, he sort of wanted to see her again and prove that he wasn't some- _some weak kneed idiot_. He was a man for god's sake! A very, very dangerous man who liked to avoid any and all contact with people if he could help it. But a man nevertheless.

Still...he couldn't help but feel an oddly warm sensation in the vicinity of his heart at the thought of the girl and how she had kissed his hand. Looking down at said hand, he stared at it for a moment and then huffed and flopped back onto his bed as he began loosening his tie and then once that was done, closed his eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

The next morning was worse for Bruce if that was at all possible. However since he lived with one of the most singularly annoying people in the world, he supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised when he showed up bright and early for breakfast with the rest of the Avenger's only to have Tony ambush him at the door with a million different questions about his mystery girl.

Thus causing a ruckus among the rest of the group as half of them congratulated on 'hooking up' with the red headed hottie while the more cautious people in the room began slinging accusations that the girl could be working for some organization.

Clint was even dumb enough to come up with a theory that if he became pussy whipped enough, that he would follow his mystery girl to hell and back.

Which Bruce vehemently denied despite the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that Clint was only partially right. He already appeared to have an attraction to the girl despite not really knowing anything at all about her, and the other guy seemed to like her well enough.

He'd been growling at Bruce to go out and find her since he had woken up this morning at six am to tinker in the lab for a little bit until breakfast time.

"Oh come off of it Clint, she may have been a beauty but Bruce isn't some naïve school boy with his first crush," Tony said as Bruce cast a slightly nervous glance at each of his friends and then quickly grabbed the nearest empty mug and began to make himself some coffee.

Nice, scalding hot, coffee that he would gladly use to burn his tongue off before admitting to anything. Yeah, that was his plan. Injure himself to keep from saying anything. Yay for plans. He thought as he heard Tony say that he had already looked into his mystery girl, causing him to turn away from his task long enough to see a holographic image of the girl brought up.

She was dressed in a black leather short jacket with little metal spikes, a form fitting black T-shirt with the word, Dare, sprawled across the front in bold crimson red letters. and skin tight faded, and torn jeans and boots with heels. Her long ruby red hair was up in twin ponytails on either side of the back of her head, and little braids were in her bangs and ponytails.

Her makeup was dark, giving her a sultry look and she was standing on another stage with a mic in her hand.

Tony looked at him with a grin as she took to the center of the stage. He could suddenly hear the blood rushing in his ears as the crowd quieted and the music began to play.

He wasn't familiar with the song, but for some reason the lyrics grabbed his attention almost immediately, damn near causing him to drop his coffee.

 ** _The secret side of me, I never let you see_**  
 ** _I keep it caged but I can't control it_**  
 ** _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_**  
 ** _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_**

 ** _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_**  
 ** _It comes awake and I can't control it_**  
 ** _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_**  
 ** _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_**

"Holy shit," Bruce muttered under his breath as he continued to listen to the song. She sang the song so beautifully. Putting so much emotion into it that it felt as if the entity in the song were a living breathing thing standing right next to him. And that's when he realized that she was in some small way secretly singing about him and the other guy.

She was putting his life, his thoughts, his feelings into words that he never felt brave enough to speak. Why? Why would she be secretly singing about him? Was it because of an infatuation? Did she fancy herself in love with him or something?

The mere thought was a joke to him. As if any woman could love a monster such as him. And yet...he suddenly wanted to see her. He didn't understand why. But the need was so overwhelming that even the other guy felt it.

 ** _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_**  
 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster_**  
 ** _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_**  
 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

 ** _I, I feel like a monster_**  
 ** _I, I feel like a monster_**

 ** _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_**  
 ** _I keep it caged but I can't control it_**  
 ** _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_**  
 ** _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_**

Setting his coffee mug down on the counter next to him, he took a shaky step forward and then another until he was standing just a few inches away from the image. His eyes never straying from her face as he demanded to know her name and where she was.

Tony looked at him with a cocky smirk that made Bruce half want to punch off of his face as the man said, "Her name is Haruka Riles. She's twenty, a recent graduate from college. Works several really good jobs as a novelist, musician, and model. She's a black belt in mixed martial arts, likes white and pink lilies and all kinds of other flowers- loves reading and writing fantasy and romance's. Has several best sellers that rival the Harry Potter series and are being made into movies."

"She also likes listening to music, dancing, her two cats, Stormy and Raphael. Knows how to make and repair various things- including cars, motorcycles, jewelry, computer's ect. Was born on May the thirteenth. Her parents are dead. One died of a heart attack, and the other in a mysterious house fire when she was still young."

"She was in and out of foster care for about two years before she had herself legally emancipated. She grew up living in a small apartment on the worst side of town where gang violence and- _Wow_ , your girlfriend was one strong kid," Tony muttered in an almost awed sounding tone making Bruce frown a little bit when the man didn't elaborate before going on to say, "She was diagnosed with cancer when she was fourteen and was in and out of the hospital for about four years. It's been in remission ever since."

"She does sound like she's one damned strong dame." Steve said as Bruce tried to wrap his head around everything that Tony had just told him about Haruka before turning his eyes back to the recording of the concert before saying,

"I want to see her."

"Are you gonna Hulk out if I say no?" Tony asked curiously. Or maybe he was simply trying to be an ass. Either way, Bruce shot him a withering glare that would have normally sent anyone with common sense scampering for cover. But then, Tony didn't have much in the way of common sense to begin with.

Bruce had a theory that he'd been dropped on his head too many times as a baby. Either that or he'd taken too many blows to the head as Iron Man.

"Either tell me where I can find her or I'll let the big guy out in your lab." Bruce threatened. Tony gaped at him for several moments before turning to Steve and saying in a panicked tone.

Dad, dad- he threatened to mess up my lab. Ground him."

Steve made a humming sound and then turned to the others and said, "Field trip everyone! Hurry up and finish breakfast." There was a series of comments. Some good and others not so much.

Not that Bruce cared any. Part of his was secretly thrilled by the prospect of seeing Haruka again.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later-

After much threatening and coaxing done by Steve, the Avenger's were on their way to Haruka's location in one of Tony's limo's. Each of them were dressed for the occasion since they were going to a concert where Tony had somehow managed to procure them all backstage passes to meet the band for junsies.

The band members of Haruka's group, _Dare to be Different_ , was spending some down time in New York to unwind a little bit after their latest tour across the country. And the concert that they were going to was apparently something that the musicians all did for fun during their down time.

The concert would be taking place across the city, and lots of kids and college students would be in attendance. Food and drinks were also going to be available as well as band merchandise.

Bruce was zoning out at the moment mostly due to the fact that he had gotten tired of Steve and Tony arguing about earlier when Tony had called the super soldier 'dad' and demanded that he ground Bruce for threatening him. Apparently Tony had taken exception to the fact that Steve had done nothing to reprimand Bruce for threatening Tony's lab full of goodies.

Frankly if the man kept on arguing then Steve just might get _irked_ enough to trash the lab in his place. So...nuff said there.

Bruce had been trying, and failing pretty miserably to ignore the odd feeling of anticipation that had been steadily growing within him for the past two hours. The feeling having started before he had left the tower, had been slowly and gradually growing until now where it hit nearly overwhelming limits.

Seriously, it was weird that he was starting to get sweaty palms and fidget as much as he was. It simply wasn't normal behavior for him. The thought had occurred to him a time or two that perhaps the others might have been onto something earlier with a few of their comments about Haruka being an enemy.

But if that was the case... _why_ was the other guy practically dancing around in the back of his skull with glee? Wasn't he the one with inhuman senses? Wasn't he supposed to help Bruce spot danger a mile away and _not_ be beguiled by some- some _girl_ with very pretty turquoise eyes?

 _Honestly_ , Bruce wonder to himself as he gnashed his teeth a little bit, _Who did she think she was to just walk up to me and bat those pretty eyes and then kiss me on the hand and then leave?_ _I have half a mind to_ \- an image of Bruce pinning the young woman to a wall and kissing her senseless flit through his mind and he let out this little hysterical sounding giggle at the absurdity of the mere thought of kissing Haruka in such a manner.

He was a monster for fuck sake! He didn't _do_ relationships. Hell, he didn't even do one night stands! Anything beyond the friend-zone was completely off limits to him for more than obvious reasons.

"Hey man, you okay Bruce?" Clint asked in a slightly wary tone as he eyed the man.

Bruce let out another hysterical sounding giggle and upon realizing what he had done, quickly slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle any others that might slip past him as Tony leaned towards Thor and whispered, "I think he's cracking under the pressure."

"Aye. I do believe you are right friend Tony."

* * *

Haruka had just arrived at the park where she and her band were to set up to find her friends already hard at work doing a sound check and tuning their instruments for the concert while some people started to appear and set up where they wanted to sit or stand to watch the show.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she walked up to the stage. The group stopped playing for a second and let the song they had been playing die as there was a chorus of 'hello's' from them.

She grinned and bounded up the steps to the stage and grabbed an guitar and sat down next to her friend Tommy, the genius behind the drums and waited for them to start playing again so that she could join in.

They played, Wayward Son. A few White Snake songs. One or two Marilyn Manson songs and by the time they stopped, and she looked up from the guitar in her hands- there was a fairly decent sized crowd already hanging around waiting for the show to start.

Feeling Jimmy take the instrument from her hands, she looked over at him for a second and saw him motion with his head for her to go change and pretty herself up for the fans. Nodding her head, she stood up and quickly made her way back stage to one of the small trailers parked a little ways away and unlocked the one that was hers and quickly disappeared inside.

* * *

Tony let out a whistle as he and the others eyed the crowd of people already waiting for the show to start almost warily before then exchanging a look with one another and then started walking. Picking their way across the little bit of open space that was left as they searched for a good spot to hang out for the show.

Bruce was practically vibrating in his skin from the excitement that the other guy was feeling.

He had never been to a concert before. Ballets and operas sure, all of which had been totally enjoyable if not a little bit of a snooze fest but nothing like this.

This was different and new and- was it weird of him to like the fact that it wasn't taking place indoors? He wondered to himself as Tony pulled out a wad of cash and held it up for a small group of people to see before then throwing it a good distance away from where they had set their things and then started toeing their stuff off to the side before yelling out, "Hey a space just opened up here!"

Steve turned red and started sputtering in either outrage at Tony's actions or embarrassment. Possibly a combination of both since the man was incorrigible.

"Nice going Tony!" Clint said as he and Nat walked over and proceeded to sit themselves down causing Steve to practically shout at the former assassin,

 _"Do. Not. Encourage. Him!"_

"Oh come on Cap, this is a nice sunny spot and it has a great view of the stage. I bet if Haruka notices Bruce sitting here she might take her panties off and toss them to him." Tony said half jokingly, missing the somewhat nervous look that Bruce got at the thought of Haruka tossing him her unmentionables from the stage. In front of hundreds if not thousands of rabid fans.

"And cause a riot- no thanks." He muttered without thinking while the other guy practically tried to bargain with him. _Get the pretty girl's panties. Hulk be good. Hulk smash anyone who tries to take Hulks panties!_

Bruce growled at him to be quiet. And no he couldn't smash anyone who tried to take Haruka's panties if she tossed them to him and he had to fight to keep them. Besides, that was a fight that the other people would lose anyways. Bruce wouldn't play fair.

Especially when all he'd have to do is tag Thor and Clint in and let them do the brawling for him so that the other guy didn't have a chance to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

They must have sat there in the sun, enjoying the soft hum of the people talking around them and conversing when the band finally took their places on the stage and everyone suddenly shut up as Haruka walked out from behind the curtain wearing a new outfit.

She had her hair up in twin ponytails on both sides of her head again, light makeup, a mint green mesh and cotton lace up bodice shirt underneath a short leather jacket, and a pleated light blue, mint green, and aqua skirt over black leggings with tears in them and black, ankle boots with small heels.

"Hello New York!" She greeted as soon as she had the mic in her hand. There was a series of loud whistles, shouts and screams of excitement from the crowd. Haruka smiled for everyone and put a finger to her lips, automatically quieting everyone. "It's good to finally be back home again after a long tour with the bozo's standing behind me. I kind of missed the peace and quiet that doesn't come from a series of guy shouting curses at a TV screen and snoring like bears."

Everyone laughed while some of the band members shook their heads as she continued.

"And I'm sure that the guy's are happy to finally be back home for _other_ reasons." She said before the guy at the drums shouted,

"She shaved her legs with my razor!" Followed by several others yelling out.

"She shaved my head _with_ the same razor!"

"She permed my hair and dyed it green!"

"She stole my boxers while I was sleeping-"

To which Haruka said, "Let it go guys. Let it go." Followed by a series of 'Never's' causing everyone present to laugh and whistle some more as Thor leaned over and whispered to Tony,

"Friend Tony, they are quite humorous."

"Yeah- Yeah they are." Tony said before whisper/shouting to Bruce, "Lookit that, you get a girl who isn't just beautiful, but has a great sense of humor. I bet you could Hulk out on her and smash her car and she'd just laugh about it!" Bruce shot him a withering glare for a moment and then went right back to listening.

"So- before we get started here, first of all I want to say that I noticed that we have some couples out in the crowd with little kids. And we have a ballot box set up here where if your little one would like to hear a specific song from their favorite Disney or Pixar movie, you can write down the name of the song or the name of the band and the guy's and I will play a song for you're kid-" She was cut off by one of her bandmates suddenly saying into his mic.

"Haruka of course being a huge avid fan of _all_ things Disney and Pixar, has a large collection to draw on for entertaining the kids. We tease her about it constantly, but really she's absolutely adorable when she's practically bouncing around while watching her favorite movies from the How to Train your Dragon series and the movie Brave."

"Jimmy! You swore on your first bra that you would never speak of that in public!" Haruka practically mock shrieked as her face turned a fetching shade of pink. 'Jimmy' sputtered and turned a peculiar shade of red while the crowd practically howled with laughter before settling down again as Haruka grinned and turned and walked over to an instrument and picked it up before coming back to her spot behind the mic and saying, "Now that the comedy routine is done- lets get this mother started! Boy's gimme a beat!"

The band started to play and Haruka started to play her instrument and sing in Japanese with two of the guys in the back singing some cool back up vocals as some people out in the audience got up and started swaying and dancing while others tried to sing along with the semi fast paced song.

Once the song finished the band changed up their tunes and started to play a Bon Jovi song, It's my Life. That Haruka nailed perfectly. Next up was a Tina Turner song, Simply the Best. Followed by a song where Haruka had to change out her instrument for a harmonica.

Bruce was blown away. Figuratively and literally.

Haruka's talent was simply that spectacular. And that wasn't a compliment that he gave to many people _easily_. Sure he had expected all kinds of things when he had come to this concert. Usually what was expected was some hippie with some pot brownies- which he wasn't going to lie, he'd sort of not only expected but looked forward to.

Kids and their angry music tended to unsettle him and the other guy. But this was all kinds of different. He could actually hear the other guy cooing and crooning along in nonsensical words in the back of his mind. He felt...mellow.

Mellower than he usually did when he had himself a pot brownie. Which was a tad bit weird. And yet at the same time not because he was genuinely enjoying himself.

Feeling a small smile curve his lips as the latest song ended and Haruka set her harmonica aside and took a box from some unknown guy that had just walked up on stage, she quickly explained that they had a few kiddie song requests from some of the parents in the audience.

After which some of the kids and parents were brought up to the stage and Haruka knelt down and exchanged a few words before then standing up and signing something to her bandmates before the music started up again. The song wasn't familiar to Bruce, but he liked the rhythm of it nevertheless.

It had an almost Scottish based rhythm that had him slowly moving his head from side to side as he listened to it and watched as some of the kids were let on stage to hang out with the band. Haruka, herself was swarmed by the little munchkins.

Some of whom were attempting to sing along while others danced.

It was so utterly adorable that he couldn't help but melt at the sight of such happiness and joy on the children's faces. Then like all of the other songs before, the current one ended and a more familiar one began. It was the song from the movie Frozen.

The kids and many of the adults around him and the others went absolutely crazy the moment that the song started. Haruka nailed the pitch and tone of the song perfectly. So much so that even Bruce found himself quietly singing along to the song as his girl sang.

The excitement that he had felt from before began to come back full force as the concert finally began to reach it's end, and he began to have some difficulty sitting totally still. All he could think was, It's almost time. It's almost time.

And then the concert finally ended and the band took it's bow and said a jovial goodbye to everyone and Bruce felt the other guy move in closer to the surface of his mind, he could feel the familiar burn in his eyes- indicating that the color had changed from brown to radioactive green- even if it was just for a few moments before he heard Tony say.

"Well that was better than I thought it would be. Who's up to meeting Bruce's girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka was sitting on a speaker with a root beer in her hand when some people that she assumed were fans walked up to her and one of them asked her for her autograph. Tilting her head up to look at the speaker, she froze up when she caught the quicksilver grin of none other than Tony goddamn Stark whom was staring down at her with an amused expression on his face as he produced a paper and pen and held them out to her.

She stared at it for a moment before finally catching herself and taking them and asking, "Who should I make it out to?" Earning a wounded/disbelieving look from the billionaire before he gritted out from behind tightly clenched teeth.

"Make it out to the most amazing, the most dazzling and brilliant person that you've ever met."

Haruka looked down at the paper and started to scribble something along the lines, 'To the most amazing, beloved and brilliant mind that I have ever known- I love you Eliza Schlesinger, may your beauty and wit never die.' After which she handed the paper off to Tony and took a drink of her root beer as she watched him read it and turn red and begin to sputter as one of his companions peeked over his shoulder and started to howl with laughter.

Tony handed her another blank sheet of paper and gritted out, "Again _please_."

This time she wrote the whole 'Oh squiggly line' speech that she had heard while watching Family Guy and handed it to him with a grin and watched him sputter in outrage before he was gently pushed aside by a tall, cute blond guy with a shy smile who handed her a small notebook and asked her to sign it.

She signed it, added the words _'Hello nurse'_ and even put her actual phone number down with a note to call her sometime so that they could get together and play doctor.

The guy took the small notebook from her and quietly read what she had written before turning to another guy with short cut blond hair and asked quietly albeit somewhat worriedly, "What does 'hello nurse' mean?"

"I think you should re-read that note at the bottom before asking that." The guy said as he quickly clapped his friend on the back and turned him away from her so that the others in their group could speak with her/get her autograph.

Natasha was next, and got a small note with Haruka's name and a great big _WOW_ in bold print that had her smirking as she read it, leaving just Thor and Bruce left.

Thor got a weird little letter from Haruka questioning him on why he was wearing curtains, somewhat offending the thunder god as he walked off with his little note and grumbling, "Why does every mortal I come across believe that I wear drapes on my person?"

Finally it was Bruce's turn and he felt so nervous that he could barely speak, much less look Haruka in the eye as he stuttered out a request. Haruka however recalled him being the man from the Christmas party that she had wanted to dance with and had other plans than simply giving him an autograph.

The moment that he stepped up to her and made his request, her mind was made up.

She set her drink aside and slowly got to her feet so as not to spook the already skittish man in front of her and then when he least expected it- she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a big one on him.

Right on the mouth.

Bruce was so startled by the action that he flailed around for a moment before his hands came to rest lightly on Haruka's hips and he pulled her closer to him and let her control the kiss a little bit longer.

He had to say, being startled aside, Haruka was an _excellent_ kisser.

Not too timid. But not too bold either. She knew just how to manipulate him into reacting to her in a coaxing manner. Her lips were warm and soft and moist against his own- and he felt a thrill shoot down his spine as her tongue stroked against his own as one of her small hands tangled in his thick dark curls.

Her nails lightly pulling at the soft strands, eliciting a soft moan from him and a loud growl of approval from the other guy as she slowly pulled back and gave him a grin and said, "Hello gorgeous."

He took several moments to recover from the kiss and get his mind up and working again before stammering out a timid- yet awkward sounding 'hi' from him. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, sweetheart. You look...a little bit worked up," It was on the tip of Bruce's tongue to say, 'Who's fault is that?' But instead of saying something so rude to the woman and possibly embarrassing her, he merely looked down at her body which was firmly- very firmly in his opinion- was pressed up against his front as she asked, "Need a drink or something to cool off?"

"I-I," Bruce stammered as he tried to stammer out a reply when one of the others- Nat maybe, stepped forward and asked if she could help herself to the stuff in the cooler.

Haruka didn't even bat an eye at the question from the former assassin. She just slowly, and reluctantly removed herself from his person and then moved to open the cooler for her and merely said, "Pretty gal's first." Nat of course blushed and smiled pleasantly at the young woman and then helped herself before Haruka asked if anyone else wanted anything.

Tony and Clint acted like utter savages when they grabbed their drinks.

Tony because his ego was still smarting from the first autograph that she had written him. And Clint because he was obviously raised by wolves or something. Either way, they both earned a glare and a _growl_ from Bruce who wasn't as polite as Haruka- and didn't feel like putting up with their shit.

Steve and Thor were more polite and were well mannered enough to thank her for the drinks, thank god. As Haruka fished something out of the cooler and then made her way over to him and held out the offered drink.

He took the beverage from her small hand with a timid smile and a softly uttered word of thanks.


End file.
